The One Elf
by EnchantedGit
Summary: This is my 1st fic. Please R&R! Thnx! Evil rises in Middle Earth yet again. Only one, young elf, who cannot even master her own abilities yet, can save the world. It is her choice. Will she choose to save Middle Eath or will she destoy it? *Ch. 5 is up!!*
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. Please R&R! Constructive criticism appreciated, but flames not welcomed. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the LOTR characters or anything related to LOTR. *starts crying* Also, I didn't read the books so some of my facts might be a bit messed up. I made up what I didn't know. Thanx for readin' this!  
  
Summary: Basically: A girl has recently discovered her past and is faced with many choices.  
  
The One Elf  
  
It was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood's first birthday. It was a time of celebrations and festivities. Everybody was gay and merry. No one found a single reason to be gloomy. Nothing could dampen the elves of Mirkwood's spirit. After all, it was their prince's birthday. Why should they be unhappy?  
  
Little did the happy elves know that there was a cause to be melancholy. Far away in the distance, a small, dark cloud was accumulating in the sky above the woods of Valendrya, a small forest connected to the Golden Woods of Lothlorien.  
  
Valendrya was very similar to Lothlorien but for one minor detail. Rumors spread of Valendrya being an evil replica of the Golden Woods. Talk about a forgotten spirit haunting the Palace of Athmyn. Once elves had inhabited those parts and an elven king named Beomiras had lived in Athmyn.  
  
It was said that the king had powers unimaginable to men and elves alike. Some said it was the palace that gave him power. Others, Valendrya itself. Whatever it was that gave him power, turned him evil. Beomiras soon tried to take over the world of Middle Earth. With his powers, he was invincible, unstoppable. But the rest of the story was forgotten. Nobody new how it ended or if it had ever even taken place. The Dark Woods, as Valendrya was sometimes called, were deserted now. No sign of a living creature existed in those woods, or so the people thought. What they did not know was that the cloud, the one that hung over Valendrya, over Athmyn was a symbol of someone's birth. But not Legolas'. No, it was another's birth that was taking place that very instant, inside the very walls of Athmyn.  
  
Of course none of the elves paid any attention to the cloud. They all would say, "It's such a small cloud and so very far away; I doubt it will reach us and if it will, it won't matter."  
  
But they were wrong. Oh, very wrong. Yes, this cloud would make a big difference in the world, whether good or bad, it would make a difference.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman's screams echoed throughout the palace. Rushed footsteps and soft whispers were audible in the drafty corridors. A few more moments of these sounds filled the air before a new noise could be heard. A newborn baby's cries were now heard in the silence that had just taken place. She had been born. The little elf whose destiny could either save Middle Earth, or destroy it forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now nighttime in the land of Mirkwood, but celebrations were still going on. Elves do not grow weary easily so the party would carry on until Legolas became tired. Even for a young elf, the little prince didn't tire quickly, either. He was still in his father's arms and looking around at the festivities with curious, wide eyes. They shone in the colorful lights the elves had put up, since it was now dark. But darkness would not stop the elves from being cheery. Nothing would. Not even the little cloud that drew nearer and nearer to them.  
  
Soon, the winds grew a little stronger and fiercer, making the air more chilly and bitter. Even this did not stop the people of Mirkwood from dancing and rejoicing. They just pulled their beautiful, silken robes tighter around themselves. Nobody even thought for a moment that this unusual weather, seeing as it was usually quite warm in Mirkwood, could mean something. Nobody even cared about the weather, no one except Legolas. The Young Prince began to cry and howl as the now freezing winds beat harshly against his soft, warm face.  
  
His father, King Thranduil, took this as a sign of Legolas becoming tired, so he hugged his little son next to him, told his guard and close friend, Yinthu, to tell all of his people to go home, that the party was over and walked briskly into his palace. When the people began to pack up, suddenly rain as hard as ice hit them like bullets and there was a strange, creepy noise filling the air, like a newborn baby's cries. All of the elves thought they were hearing their young prince's cries, but they were not.  
  
Inside, Prince Legolas was rather happy and warm snuggled up next to his father's heart. He was not crying, but sound asleep. The elves outside did not know this, so they were not bothered by the noise. They were troubled with the rain.  
  
The elves of Mirkwood hurried to pack up and get inside their nice and warm houses. Women's screams and men's yells were drowned by the sound of the wind and rain.  
  
As they were all scrambling to get inside, they took no notice of anything but where they were going. Whether that was a good or bad thing, it depended. For what the elves did not pay attention to was that the rain and wind were a symbol, a symbol of something more powerful than anything else in the world. Whether it was evil nor not, was not yet known. 


	2. Lya

2,000 years later...  
  
A lone figure walked slowly and peacefully in a beautiful garden full of flowers. She leisurely and calmly dipped her hand in a small pool of crystal blue water near her. The girl tucked her long, wavy mahogany hair behind her pointed ears. She was an elf.  
  
The young elf was not in any rush to get to her archery lesson. She despised all weapons and thought they shouldn't exist. Why do we need such dreadful things, she thought, when there is no evil or danger around? That's how it was in her home, serene and quiet. Nothing was there to disturb the tranquil elves of Lothlorien.  
  
She knew if she did not make it to her class on time she would get yelled at. But what did that matter? Nothing. She couldn't care less if she was yelled at for an hour or two hours. There wasn't anything better to do anyway. The girl liked it that way, though. She was one to lay back and relax. Rushing just wasn't her style.  
  
"Lya," a voice called, " LYA!"  
  
"Oh, no. He's found me," she said in a mock upset voice. She didn't really care. He always did in the end.  
  
"ROTHLYA!!!" the voice yelled, sounding pretty angry now, " When I find you, you'll be in BIG trouble, missy!"  
  
"Here I am!" Lya shouted to her archery instructor, Enthyll, waving her arm at him and making her way over to him, casually.  
  
"Lya! You were supposed to meet me at the archery grounds an hour ago!" Enthyll screamed at her.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Teacher Enthyll, but you see, I completely forgot, again!" Lya started making up a new excuse to feed to her teacher, "I've just had so much on my mind recently." She looked up at her very annoyed and angry teacher, innocently.  
  
"Hmph! You know what I think? I think you were trying to avoid class again!"  
  
Oh great, here comes the famous speech again, thought Lya. How many times does he have to repeat the same thing over and over again!  
  
"It is disrespectful to me and you know that it is a requirement for all elves to learn archery in Lothlorien..."  
  
Lya's thoughts had drifted elsewhere by now. She wondered why every elf in Lothlorien had to learn archery. It wasn't like they were going into battle anytime soon, she thought.  
  
Even though she hated archery and any other type of fighting, Lya was still pretty good at it all. Must be in my blood, Lya thought. And she was right. Fighting did come in her blood, but she didn't know it. In fact, she didn't even know who her parents were!  
  
The Golden Lady herself had raised Lya! That was probably why Lya was so snobby. She thought that since Galadriel had raised her, she was above everyone else. Even Lord Elrond, the king of the elves at Rivendell!  
  
As Enthyll was blabbering on, Lya dreaming on, the notice bells rang. Both Enthyll and Lya stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the palace. Enthyll glanced in the direction of Lya, the said,  
  
"Come on. She wants us."  
  
"Yes," Lya replied. They both hurried off towards the Great Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, they hurried into the waiting room of the palace. A whole crowd of elves was gathered there. Grundmen, a guard, walked quickly up to Enthyll and they exchanged a few hushed words. Their conversation of whispers ended when the archery teacher and trusted friend of Galadriel nodded and made his way through the crowd and into the private business quarters of the Golden Lady.  
  
The noisy crowd of elves quieted and seated themselves in chairs lining the bright walls of the waiting room when the bells rang for a second time. All sat but Lya who walked up to Grundmen and questioned him desperately.  
  
"What's going on? Why did the bells ring suddenly? Is there danger in the air? Why will you not answer my questions?" Lya shouted impatiently at the guard.  
  
Grundmen just grunted and said that the Golden Lady, when she saw that the time was fit, would explain everything. He pointed at an empty chair and told the young, annoyed elf to take a seat and wait until Galadriel wanted to see her.  
  
"Ugh!" Lya stomped over to the seat in the corner. She hated Grundmen and always had. Not that she had any particular reason to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awhile later, Enthyll came out of the Golden Lady's business room, looking quite distressed and called for Lya to meet Galadriel in the lady's chamber. He held the door open for Lya as she passed by him at a fast pace, eager to know what was going on.  
  
The door shut behind the girl and Lya jumped a bit.  
  
"Come closer, my dear Rothlya."  
  
A silky voice behind Lya startled her. She turned to see Galadriel sitting in a large, elegant chair.  
  
Lya smiled and walked over closer to her mother-like role model.  
  
"Finally! Will I be able to get some answers now?" asked Lya, calmly.  
  
"Child, answers you will get, but before I tell you anything, you must know something. A secret I have kept from you for all these years, but now I must tell you. It is a secret that will unlock the mysteries of your past forever." Galadriel looked hard into Lya's eyes. Almost piercing into Lya's flesh. She was so serious it frightened Lya.  
  
Still, curiosity got the better of Lya.  
  
"My-my past?" Lya's lips trembled as these words tumbled from the. She pondered about what Galadriel could mean.  
  
"Yes, Lya. It is about where you were born, who your parents were. All of these things I know." Galadriel's stare penetrated deep inside the young elf's head, as though reading Lya's thoughts.  
  
"My parents...? Why did you never tell me these things before?" Anger was rising deep inside of Lya.  
  
"There was never a need to... You must understand, secrets to your past contain powerful information. More powerful than you could ever dream of."  
  
"But I still think I deserve to know who I am, where I came from, who my parents were and if they're still alive-,"  
  
"That's why I am going to tell you now," Galadriel cut Lya off and stood up, walking leisurely over to Lya, her eyes never leaving Lya's, "You were born in the Palace of Athmyn in the Lands of Valendrya. You're parents were and still are the Great Lord Beomiras of the Dark Woods and the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods."  
  
Lya just stared blankly up at Galadriel, astonished and at a loss for words. 


	3. Questions and Answers

She stared at her, openmouthed, for about what seemed eternity. Galadriel just looked at Lya calmly. She understood that this was all a shock to Lya. She gave Lya a few moments before the young girl started to stutter.  
  
"Wh-What do-dyo ya, what?" Lya couldn't believe what the Golden Lady had just told her. If she wasn't lying, that would mean that Lya was the daughter of the two most powerful elves ever. But was she lying? Could it be? Lya always thought that the story about Beomiras was just a story to scare young children.  
  
"How is that possible?" Lya finally managed to utter some words, but her voice was hoarse and dry.  
  
"If you just-," Galadriel started to say something but was cut off by Lya.  
  
""No, before you say anything, you have to answer some questions first."  
  
"Very well. I did say that you would receive answers."  
  
"Ok, then. Answer me this; is it possible? I mean, you be my mother and Beomiras- my father? I always thought that it was just a myth." Lya's words came out in a rush.  
  
"Yes, it is possible, and you are the proof. No, the stories were not myths but actual facts." Galadriel was sat down in a chair near Lya and motioned for the elf to sit beside her in another chair.  
  
Lya walked to the chair next to her mother and sat.  
  
"But why now? Why did you choose to tell me now?" Lya questioned a calm Galadriel, "And also, if I was the daughter of you and Beomiras, wouldn't that give me some sort of powers?"  
  
"There are strange happenings going on now. Things dealing with your father and the place where you were born. I was going to get to your other question soon. That is why I brought you here. You do have powers and it is time you learn to master them"  
  
"So, if I have powers, what sort would they be and how would I be able to use them." Lya was getting very anxious and excited.  
  
"I can explain all at a later time since we do not have much now. Firstly, I must tell you why I have to teach you everything I know in a short while. I do not know how to explain this, though. It is very complicated and goes back a long time." Galadriel began to look a bit worried and tired.  
  
"But why? Why is it complicated? What's going on? I don't understand anything!" Lya cried, getting frustrated and upset.  
  
"Listen, I cannot discuss this further with you right now. I have many things I must get done before sunset, but if you are awake at dawn, meet me by Lake Nairee. Do not be worried. Go on now and get to your archery lesson. The day will continue like any other day. Go now." Galadriel got up and gestured at the door.  
  
Lya knew it was not a time to argue but decided to keep her mouth shut until dawn.  
  
"Farewell, my lady, until dawn," Lya waved to her mother as she made her way to the large, silver doors.  
  
"Yes Lya, until dawn."  
  
Lya pulled open the large doors and walked out of Galadriel's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bing! What can this all be about? I don't understand, thought Lya. Why won't she tell me anything? Bing!  
  
"Uh, well, that's good Lya, but why don't you pay attention more. It might improve you're aim," said Enthyll, but this was complete nonsense since even though Lya wasn't concentrating, she hit the target every time. Even so, Enthyll felt since he was her instructor, that he should instruct her.  
  
"Hmm, what? Oh, yes," Lya replied, absentmindedly. Bing! Another perfect shot. "Look, why can't you just answer some of my questions? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about what's going on since you always seem to know what's going on and I never do! Why, I can't even get a straight answer out of her!" Lya cried, impatiently and distractedly. Bing! Thud! Her last arrow had been shot with such force that the target board toppled over.  
  
"I know you're upset, just learning about you're past and all, but there are some things that I just can't tell you. It would be better if Galadriel told you." Enthyll looked at the agitated elf with a look in his eyes that somewhat resembled pity. If that was possible coming from Enthyll. He coughed nervously and changed his expression into a harder, more professional one.  
  
"But what I can tell you, is what's going on in present times." He smiled, slightly.  
  
You know what, Lya thought, that old bag might not be so bad after all. She smiled up at her teacher.  
  
"Come sit down," Enthyll held out his hand, which Lya took, and gracefully escorted her to the nearest bench.  
  
"Thank you," Lya said, politely.  
  
"It's nothing," they sat down under the blossoming orchid trees. Lya looked across the archery grounds. It was so peaceful there, no one around. The wind making the trees sway gently back and forth, the petals of the orchid flowers falling like snow, settling in Lya's flowing hair.  
  
As Lya studied the archery grounds, Enthyll watched her. She's not that unfortunate looking, come to think of it. I mean if her attitude hasn't completely taken her over, she can be quite pretty. Wait, no what am I thinking! She's a pupil, I'm her teacher; pupils and teachers do not mix! But why not? She's only about 1,000 or fewer years younger than me and very mature for her age. Wait! No, no way! It just isn't happening.  
  
Enthyll shook his head vigorously, and then cleared his throat. Lya looked over at her teacher. She thought, hey, he's pretty handsome, for a teacher she quickly added. He may be 1,000 or so years older than me but he's nice enough. I never really thought about it before. Eww, wait, this is Enthyll we're talking about! My archery teacher! He's a teacher for goodness sake! What kind of crazy thoughts are entering my mind?! It was Lya's turn to shake her head.  
  
"So, uh, what was it you were going to tell me about?" Lya tried to start a conversation to get the weird thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Oh, um, I think, something about Valendrya, maybe?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you were going to tell me about what was going on," said Lya, feeling a bit better now that her mind was focused on the matter at hand, not on Enthyll anymore.  
  
"Ok, let me start from early this morning. When we were about to start our archery lesson, hours ago, it turned out that Galadriel had just received a message from Lord Elrond, her son, your, well brother, from Rivendell. The message had said that trouble was stirring once again and that the cloud of Valendrya had been yet again formed and was hovering over Athmyn. Hmm, I don't know how much else I should tell you. The rest is all private information that has to do with your past and I think it would be best if I left it up to Galadriel to inform you on everything else."  
  
"But what does this all have to do with me? I mean, I know I was born, well, there, and all but so what? And also, how did Galadriel receive the message? I didn't hear or see any horseman come or leave." Lya was looking up at Enthyll, very confused. Even though they were sitting down, Enthyll was still a great deal taller than Lya. Not that she was short or anything, but he was tremendously tall.  
  
"Well, didn't you know that Galadriel has powers? I thought everyone knew- ,"  
  
"Yes, I knew, but I didn't know she could receive messages in her head or anything like that."  
  
"It's a type of telepathic communication. Most of her blood relatives have the gift, and if I'm not very much mistaken, you should have the gift as well. But I've said too much already. The rest is up to your mother to tell you."  
  
Your mother. That sounded nice, Lya thought. "But what does this all have to do with me and why would anyone care about a stupid cloud?"  
  
"Ah, you have a lot to learn about the ways of the elves, young one." Enthyll suddenly realized how young Lya was. She looked a great deal older than she acted.  
  
"Don't you call me young one! I hate it when people do that! But anyway, this is all so confusing! What does anything have to do with anything?!?" Lya was getting impatient and frustrated once more.  
  
"I really don't know if I'm the person who should be telling you this. If you knew the whole story, everything would make sense and all fit together." Enthyll looked down at the ground. He was worried that Galadriel would be upset that he had told the girl even that much.  
  
Well, I finally see that I'm never going to get anything from him so I guess I'll just have to wait until dawn, the young elf thought. "Oh, all right. I will cease to bother you further on this matter. Let us practice some more on my archery now." Lya stood and held her hand out for Enthyll to take.  
  
Enthyll looked up at Lya. He saw the mature, beautiful woman he had been admiring earlier slowly slip back into the girl. He smiled up at her and took the girl's hand.  
  
For a while they walked in silence, hand in hand until Enthyll realized what they were doing and quickly let go of the other elf's hand. She gasped slightly and looked rather embarrassed, looking in the other direction. Her teacher just sort of shuffled his feet and coughed a bit while making his way casually over to their archery supplies.  
  
She followed, her head lowered to the ground, her jaw tight. "Well, uh, we should get back to where we were shouldn't, um, we..." A slight cough.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so..." Enthyll ran his hand through his long light- colored hair. "Well, I, um, noticed that you have been improving greatly." Lya looked at Enthyll, curiously. "At target practice I mean, yeah." The teacher quickly added, turning slightly pink.  
  
A small smiled crossed the girl's lips. "Oh, thanks." Her gaze fell to the ground though the little smirk still lingered across her fair face.  
  
The tension broke a little as the older elf began to talk about what she needed to improve on in her shooting, but it wasn't like how it used to be- Lya always yelling at Enthyll and telling him to stop criticizing her. Enthyll shouting back, but I'm you're teacher! That's what teachers do! And besides, it's constructive criticism.  
  
Today they were a little quieter. But it was ok. Things were changing in the world and this may just have been one of the many changes to come. 


	4. The Meeting by the Lake

A lean figure slowly and quietly walked by Lake Nairee making no sound as if it were floating. The first rays of light reflected on the water, making it glitter. The outline of the figure glowed as if it was the sun itself. It had a certain etherealness that made it look as if it was an angel.  
  
The figure was a lady, not any lady but an elf. The elf, Galadriel. She had such elegance, such grace. Anything she did looked perfectly natural. Even if she fell, she would fall with dignity. It would still look normal.  
  
A twig snapped behind her. Her eyes widened, ears open, she stopped in her tracks, and turned to listen. Another small sound. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit.  
  
"At last you have come," The Golden Lady turned slowly on the spot, eyes shut. She gradually opened them, "Rothlya."  
  
A shocked Lya looked at her mother who at the moment did not seem like someone who would be a mother, but more like someone who was so very powerful but gentle at the same time like a goddess. The site of Galadriel overwhelmed Lya. She was so beautiful and otherworldly. She could not possibly be my mother, Lya thought.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Come my child, for we have much to discuss." Galadriel motioned for Lya to come closer to her. Lya silently made her way to the elderly lady.  
  
"I understand that you and Enthyll have been discussing the matter at hand. Is this not so?" Galadriel started strolling around the lake once more.  
  
"Yes, my lady," Lya recalled the morning in which she and Enthyll "discussed the matter at hand". She smiled to herself, but did not know if Galadriel had noticed or not.  
  
"He informed me that you have some questions that you would like me to answer. Please, ask all you want now that I have time." Galadriel looked at Lya briefly but continued to walk or glide in her case.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lya was starting to come back to her regular, curious self. Questions began to bubble up inside of her as she thought of everything that had been going on, "Well, for one thing, how does the cloud have anything to do with me or evil? I mean, well, it's just a cloud and all."  
  
Galadriel took a moment to ponder on this question. Her golden hair fell away from her face while she looked up towards the ever-growing lighter sky, making the lady even more beautiful, if possible. Finally, The Golden Lady declared, "At last I see the time is right to tell you of your past, of your present, and of your future. But before I do tell you any of these things, I think I should enlighten you on the subject of the Cloud of Valendrya."  
  
At last! Maybe she will finally tell me something! Lya held her breath and waited for Galadriel to continue.  
  
"However, I do think that we should sit while we talk for this is a rather broad topic." Lya let out her breath in a whoosh. Of course she wasn't just going to tell me like that, thought Lya, obviously we have to sit down to talk. Her mind was full of sarcasm and anxiety of what she might find out very soon.  
  
Then Lya noticed what she had just done and looked awkwardly down at the grassy ground that felt so soft under her bare feet. She shuffled them nervously while walking alongside Galadriel.  
  
A strand of loose hair escaped from Lya's tight bun and she quickly tucked it behind her right ear. While she was doing this she didn't notice that Galadriel had come to a stop and proceeded to walk straight into a stone bench, ripping her forest green dress and slightly scraping her shins.  
  
"Ouch," Lya cried, then noticing her dress, whispered, "Oh, no."  
  
"Do not worry, my daughter, let me see your wounds." Galadriel bent over to see the scrapes on Lya's legs.  
  
Lya felt like a complete idiot now and at the same time actually felt kind of comforted the way Galadriel had called Lya "my daughter".  
  
Galadriel placed her hands gently on the scrapes and closed her eyes. Lya flinched a bit for the cuts hurt and Galadriel's hands were cold against her legs.  
  
In a flash of warmth and light, the wounds were all gone. Galadriel turned to look at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"There, dear Lya, hurt no more but I am afraid that no seamstress stands in front of you." The Golden Lady uttered a little laugh so enchanting that it reminded Lya of tiny ripples of water in the lake. "That, you will have to get Olytra or another servant to mend." She pointed at the tear in Lya's dress.  
  
"Yes, but it does not matter now. Please, let us now talk about the cloud." Lya sat down.  
  
"All right, I will tell as much as I can for there are even something I do not know." Galadriel sat down next to the youthful girl.  
  
"Lya, do you remember how you were taught that things can be more than they appear?" Galadriel inquired.  
  
"Of course, that was in basic training." Lya looked up at her mother, questioningly.  
  
"Yes, well, then you should know that that is the basic motto of the elves. That is why we elves always look at things as what they can be not what they are. The cloud was a sign, Lya, a sign from Valendrya. It signaled that something very powerful was taking place, and that that something could become very dangerous." Galadriel looked at Lya.  
  
"So, is this cloud evil? How can it be if it was just a sign, though? And what did it mean?" Lya asked.  
  
Galadriel laughed slightly, " So curious! Let me try to answer one question at a time. Many do think that this cloud brought news of evil, for one night about 2,000 years ago, on Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil's first birthday, rain pelted down on the people of Mirkwood. A great and terrible storm came about that night which was very peculiar since the entire day had been of moderate weather. They say it was the cloud's doing because the entire sky had been clear but for that one dark cloud that hung over the Palace of Athmyn. They also said that they had heard a strange sound coming from the cloud, like a newborn baby's cries. What the people didn't know was that the cries were real, but not those of their prince. Do you know who they belonged to, Lya?"  
  
"No, who's were they?" Lya asked with bated breath.  
  
"Yours."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?!" Lya exclaimed. "What are you talking about? You said I was born in Athmyn. If so, then how would the elves of Mirkwood have been able to hear my cries?"  
  
"I'm not very sure but I think that when you were born, that cloud was formed in the sky. It was formed when all three of us were together, you, your father, and I. The cloud traveled all over Middle Earth. Not only to Mirkwood. The cloud echoed your cries to the world to let them know you had been born. How, I do not know, but I am quite certain that this had something to do with your father since later on that night, the cloud disappeared and so did your father."  
  
"Why would my father have anything to do with this and is he still alive?" Lya asked the second half of the sentence very slowly.  
  
"I wish I knew but unfortunately, those are questions I myself sometimes wonder about." Galadriel grew very quiet suddenly and looked down. Her eyes were getting watery but she did not want Lya to know.  
  
"And so the message you received from Lord Elrond told you that the dark cloud had been spotted once more..." This was not exactly a question but more Lya thinking out loud for she had not noticed her mother's sorrow.  
  
Galadriel responded anyway, brightening up a bit, "Yes."  
  
"Do you think that this could mean that-?" "Don't get your hopes up, Rothlya. Your father has probably not returned and if he has, he is not the type of person you could just walk up to freely and greet. I do not even know that he is still alive." Galadriel responded, her expression emotionless.  
  
"Well, anyway, why did you decide to tell me everything now. Just because some people are a little worried over a cloud, why should it mean anything to me?" Lya had learned a lot but still felt that there was something that Galadriel wasn't telling her.  
  
Galadriel looked over to the lake. The day had already begun and she had not even noticed. The birds were singing and a light breeze was making the branches of trees sway back and forth.  
  
"This cloud must be investigated. We must find out what is the source of this cloud for it is not a natural cloud. It has the power to destroy anything that lies in its path."  
  
Again Lya felt as if Galadriel was not telling her something. How did she know?  
  
"That's all very well but why does this have anything to do with me now?" Lya tried a different approach.  
  
"Well, you see, you have to go find the source."  
  
"What? Why me?" Lya did not understand at all.  
  
"Remember when I told you have powers that you don't even know of yet?" A nod from Lya, "Your powers are supposedly the only thing strong enough to destroy the source of the cloud if it is evil since you have my blood and your fathers blood."  
  
Lya thought, why do I have this weird feeling in me saying that Galadriel isn't telling me everything? And still, me, go on an adventure full of danger and peril and evil? Ha! It just wasn't her style. She'd rather relax and stay home but if this meant a chance of maybe even meeting her father and visiting her birthplace, why not?! She'd do it!  
  
"Ok, then, what do I have to do?"  
  
Galadriel smiled a smile of relief when she heard Lya speak those words. "Around noon, I will start to teach you how to master your powers, then when I feel you are ready, we shall attend a council in Rivendell. It shouldn't take too long for you to master your powers. Since it's in your blood, it should come easily enough. Come now let us get some rest before we start."  
  
Galadriel stood, smiled, and offered her hand to Lya. Lya took it and they walked together silently back to their palace just like a mother and her daughter. 


	5. The Lesson

It was now noon and a small knock awoke Lya from her deep slumber.  
  
"Grrawuyy," She mumbled, covering her head with her large deep red blanket.  
  
The knock was more urgent now. "Mistress Lya? Milady? Come now, you told me to wake you when the time was right for you to meet with the Golden Lady, and believe me, it is time!" A high, tiny voice called through the door.  
  
"Oof! Is it already noon? Oh, I am so tired! Why must it be time now! It seems as if I just went to sleep but just a minute ago!" Lya sat up and pushed away the covers.  
  
There was another knock on the door, sounding a bit more impatient then the others.  
  
"Oh yes, forgive me, Olytra, you may enter."  
  
An irritated-looking girl with black hair and a dark complexion came into the room with a silver basin full of crystal blue water balancing on her head, a white towel over her arm and a wooden tray full of food in her hands.  
  
"Thank you, dearest Olytra," Lya said, getting out of bed as if she was the queen of Middle Earth.  
  
"It's nothing, I assure you, Miss." Olytra put the tray of food, the towel, and the basin of water down on Lya's bedside table. Then she set to making Lya's bed.  
  
While Olytra was doing this, Lya washed her face with the water her servant had brought her and dried it with the towel. She then grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray and walked briskly over to the open window.  
  
"Ah, it's such a lovely day!" Lya declared as a light breeze greeted her.  
  
"Yes, milady." Olytra was now by Lya's wardrobe and was picking out a dress for Lya to wear. "Is the lavender one good for today, milady?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's fine, whatever you say is fine." Lya wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about what might happen today. Whatever it was, she knew it would be fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lya strode out in the sunlight, happy to hear the birds chirping, for once, happy that the sun was so bright, happy that it was so warm out. She didn't know why but today she was just happy. Maybe it was because she now knew who she was. Maybe it was because she was no longer an orphan. Perhaps it was because she had powers and she was going to learn how to use them. Or perhaps she had just woken up on the right side of the bed. Whatever the reason, she was just happy.  
  
She strode over to the room where Galadriel had told her to meet her and knocked on the closed door. Lya heard a rustle inside of the room and then the door opened a few minutes later. Lya was surprised to see who opened it. It was Enthyll, looking wide awake and happy as well.  
  
Come in Lya, come in," Enthyll motioned for Lya to enter the room, "Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
Lya walked inside of the room and asked Enthyll, "I thought I was supposed to meet-"  
  
"Good afternoon, Lya," A voice came from a corner of the light room. Lya stumbled and almost fell over, shocked by hearing a voice come from what seemed nowhere. Enthyll made a gesture as if to support Lya and keep her from falling, but Lya regained her balance and Enthyll kept his hands to himself. "We were beginning to wonder whether you'd ever show up, child." Galadriel laughed a small laugh before gliding over to where Lya had just regained her balance and was now looking up at her mother with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, yes, sorry, my lady," Galadriel embraced the embarrassed-looking elf. "Is it really that late?" Lya asked, her head over Galadriel's shoulder.  
  
The Golden Lady pulled her daughter away from her gently as she studied her eyes. "No worries, young one, it does not matter." Galadriel then strode over to where Enthyll stood by the door. "Now, let us begin the lesson."  
  
"What will we be doing first, my lady?" Lya looked around the room, curiously to find three chairs, a table with an assortment of food and drinks on a tray. "If we are to eat let me say that I already-"  
  
"No, we will not be eating the food, but instead using it to practice on," Galadriel cut her off. "Observe."  
  
Lya watched her mother's eyes focus hard on an apple that began to float. It rose slowly higher and higher until it stopped in midair and started to spin like mad. Faster and faster, it spun, revolving slowly on the spot like a spinning top or dreidel. The suddenly, POP! It vanished into thin air.  
  
"Wha? Where'd it go? How'd you do that?" Lya was looking all over the room for the apple but she couldn't find it.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself over where it went, Lya. Look by your right foot." A smiling Galadriel pointed at the floor near Lya.  
  
"What?" Lya looked down to see the shiny, red apple resting beside her foot. She hadn't even known! "How'd it get there?"  
  
Galadriel and Enthyll laughed together. "'Tis but mere child's play, my dear Lya." Galadriel walked silently over to the astounded girl and touched her shoulder, smiling. "These are but the basic steps to learn the trick of levitation and to learn to control it. Making objects disappear and reappear comes later, but it is also basic material."  
  
"If this is only basic material, I shudder to wonder what advanced material might be."  
  
Again, Enthyll and Galadriel laughed. "As I've said before and will say again, do not worry. Once you have mastered the basics, everything should flow easily."  
  
"Yes, my lady, but a question has been nagging at the back of my mind."  
  
"What is it Lya?" Galadriel's expression turned serious  
  
"What exactly is Enthyll doing here?" Lya looked over at her archery teacher who had now found his way to a chair in the room.  
  
Galadriel relaxed. "Oh, he is just here to protect us in case anything goes wrong."  
  
"I see," Lya said, but couldn't help wondering about what her mother had said-- in case anything goes wrong? What could she possibly mean by that?  
  
"Do you want to try your hand at a pear?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"All right, now, what you have to do first, is concentrate on the pear. Imagine every little detail of it from how it looks to how much it would way to how large it is. Once you feel that you could tell me every little thing about the pear, imagine that it was a person. Command it to do what you want in your head, by your mind and eyes. Imagine it beginning to rise in the air. FORCE it to move, FORCE it to fly."  
  
Right then as Lya was staring as hard as she could at the pear, almost becoming one with it, it started to move. It wiggled a bit on the table, then rolled over and kept rolling until it rolled right off the table and hit the floor with a sickening SPLAT!  
  
Pear juice sprayed out in every which way, causing everyone to duck.  
  
"Sorry," Lya said, simply, staring at the squashed, green mess that now lay on the floor.  
  
"It does not matter; what does matter is that that was very good for your first try. I'm quite sure you'll get it next time." Galadriel was also looking at the remains of the pear with an undecipherable look upon her face. Enthyll had an expression on HIS face, which made him look like he had just eaten a very sour lemon. He was obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
Lya clutched her head as if it hurt a lot and Galadriel looked at her sympathetically. "I think we should continue this lesson at a later time. I can understand how the first tine can be painful."  
  
Lya looked up gratefully at her mother and they exchanged words without saying anything. They smiled as Enthyll looked confusedly at them. Galadriel simply said,  
  
"Come now, let us depart." She and Lya walked out of the room talking just as any mother and daughter would who were very close.  
  
Enthyll disappeared behind them, but they took no notice for they were just happy to be in each other's company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since Lya's first lesson and she was improving greatly. She was lying on her bed, practicing making a candlestick spin in midair. Olytra was tidying up Lya's room and they were chatting away about the upcoming council in Rivendell.  
  
  
  
"So I hear that cute prince from Mirkwood will be attending the council. What's his name again? Oh yes, Legolas. He is quite a looker is he not?" Olytra giggled as she thought of Legolas. All of the young elf-girls had a crush on him, but who wouldn't? He was certainly the best-looking elf in all of Middle Earth.  
  
"Oh, Olytra! Is all you think about men? You are such a silly girl! Even if he is there, I won't be all over him. He is just another man to me!" As Lya said this, she tossed her hair over her shoulder superciliously as if she thought herself better than Legolas.  
  
"But you must admit, a very handsome man!" Olytra was full of glee just by the thought of him.  
  
"Fine, yes. I will admit he is the best-looking man I've ever seen out of all races. And if I HAD to settle down with someone it would be Legolas, but only if I HAD to. Otherwise, he is beneath my standards."  
  
"Oh, Lya, there is not one person in this universe that could meet your standards! You aim too high! Settle for what you can get! Rather something than nothing. And if I had to have something, it would certainly be him!" Olytra burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
I'm not so sure there isn't anyone who meets my standards, Lya thought with a smirk on her face.  
  
Unexpectedly, there was a sharp knock on Lya's door. Olytra stopped giggling and Lya's candlestick spun out of control and almost hit her in the head before she managed to make it disappear and reappear in her hand.  
  
"Come in," Lya called, worried that something might me wrong.  
  
Enthyll came into the room quickly, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Lya on her bed.  
  
She was barefooted, lying on her stomach and wagging her feet back in forth in the air. Lya was wearing a white, silky dress that suited her very well but had no sleeves, for it was meant for summer. Her hair was down and resting lightly around her face. Lya looked up at him curiously.  
  
"What is it, Enthyll? Is something wrong?" Lya inquired of him.  
  
When he noticed that he had just been staring at her, he promptly came to his senses and cleared his throat. "Er, uh, Galadriel asked me to inform you that we leave for Rivendell tomorrow morning," Enthyll managed to get out.  
  
"What? Tomorrow? So soon? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Galadriel just told me."  
  
"Oh, all right then. Well, I'll get ready then."  
  
"Right." And with that Enthyll left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he left, Olytra burst out, "Oooo, did you see the way he was looking at you? Like you were an angel or a goddess at least! OOOO! I think he's in love with you, Lya! Now what d'ya think about that?!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Olytra!" was Lya's automatic response but she couldn't held wondering...  
  
Lya then said, "Make haste now, Olytra! Be some use for once and help me pack for tomorrow!"  
  
And while Lya and Olytra were packing, Lya was thinking, I can't wait until tomorrow! 


	6. Rivendell

Night had already fallen quite a while ago. Lya was fast asleep, Enthyll and Galadriel in deep conversation, as the coachman, Yondren steered the horses up closer to the large gates that stood between them and their destination.  
  
"Whoa!" Yondren said to the horses as he came to a halt in front of the massive gates.  
  
"Ho! Who goes there?" called a voice from above.  
  
Galadriel heard the cry and answered, "'Tis I, Galadriel of Lothlorien. Let us pass for we have business with Lord Elrond."  
  
"Oh, yes milady! Why, of course!" The guard shouted something and the gates parted, slowly.  
  
"Yah!" the coachman forced the horses onward into the darkness that lay ahead just beyond the immense gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As people from all over were just now gathering in Rivendell to attend the council, which was to begin shortly, Lya was no where to be found.  
  
Enthyll was fretting like a mother who had just lost her child. He was looking here and there, shouting her name and pulling at his hair. If he didn't find her soon, Galadriel and Elrond would be most upset.  
  
Oh, why did she have to disappear now? Enthyll wondered. Enthyll looked almost everywhere except for one spot: the rocks. He had forgotten completely that the rocks were Lya's favorite place to go to get away from everything. They had been in Rivendell but a week and she had already grown so attached to the rocks that they were like they were her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She watched as all the people hurriedly met and made their ways toward the meeting area. Silly, she thought, why are they in such a rush? Why would they care? She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the sound of soft footsteps on rock behind her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a small tap on her shoulder and jerked, almost falling over, as she had been crouching down. She quickly stood up and readied herself for combat in one move. But as she did this, she then realized what had tapped her.  
  
A young archer elf with flowing, long, blonde hair stood before her. He looked about her age but had a bow in his hand, a quiver full of arrows attached to his back, and a sword fastened to his side. He was very handsome and had stern features but eyes that would weaken your knees and soften your heart.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you; I merely wanted to know if-" the young warrior began but Lya cut him off.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really," said Lya, "By the way, I'm Lya." She extended her hand, which he took in his free hand and shook. His hands feel like velvet, she thought, soft and warm. Her heart did a little leap as he looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"I am-"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, Son of King Thranduil. I know." She stared at her feet as she said this, remembering the conversation she and Olytra had had a while ago. She regretted the things she had said about Legolas for he truly was magnificent.  
  
The prince looked at her oddly, and then smirked, "Will you not allow me to finish one sentence, milady?" He teased.  
  
Lya's cheeks turned red as she stuttered and searched for an answer. "I-I-"  
  
Legolas laughed a laugh that sounded like music to Lya. "Do not worry, I am only joking."  
  
Lya managed a small smile.  
  
"Come now, let us join the others at the council or we will be late."  
  
"How did you know that I was attending the council?" Lya looked up at Legolas then quickly looked away when she saw his sparkling eyes watching her.  
  
"Do not think I know nothing of you for I too know some things, Rothlya." He smiled and chuckled as she motioned for her to walk with him towards the direction of the council.  
  
She followed and her mind was blank, its usual curiosity gone. Nothing was on her mind but Legolas and she wasn't thinking about how strange it was that he had known who she was and why he had been up at the rocks like she usually would've, only about how wonderful he was and how she wanted to be with him every moment she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As she sat there she began to doubt if she should have come at all. So many serious faces, the atmosphere: so tense. There was no happiness in the air, no relaxation like she was used to. She was wondering if she should be there or not. She felt out of place and odd. She didn't like it at all.  
  
Then, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized someone watching her. Legolas. Lya's stomach turned as she turned bright red and when he saw her noticing his stare, he smiled reassuringly and she felt like the council wasn't so bad after all. Legolas looked up at Lord Elrond who had been pacing back and forth and announcing the current events. The young prince's face turned harsh as he focused on what the elder elf was saying. Lya tried to concentrate as well until her mind drifted off back to Legolas. She stared into space for a few minutes until a stern voice echoed throughout her head.  
  
Lya! The voice reprimanded. This is no time to be daydreaming! And especially not about Prince Legolas! It was bad enough you were late but now, to not pay attention during the council! This is what all the training was for! If you don't focus then you will never understand what we are about to do and what the quest will be!  
  
Lya became very embarrassed as she realized that Galadriel could hear her thoughts just as well as if she had been speaking them aloud. Yes, milady, Lya answered Galadriel.  
  
After that, Lya paid complete attention to her half brother. He was filling everyone at the council in on just what was happening. With a few questions from some elves from all over, Elrond and Galadriel were about to begin to choose who was to accompany Lya to Valendrya.  
  
There were few at the council, seeing as only the best warriors and fighters were invited. Also, only elves were there since the alliance between the elves and other races wasn't too strong. The major areas in which elves lived were Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood. Those three sections of Middle Earth were where the best fighters were trained so only elves from those parts came.  
  
There was only three women-elves including Galadriel and Lya. The third was a beautiful elf with dark, flowing hair and lovely eyes. She was, of course, the lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, grandchild of the Golden Lady. Arwen was a wonderful fighter, as good as any man. She was brave and courageous and nothing could stand in her way. Lya greatly admired her.  
  
Arwen was intently watching her father and when the time came for the choosing of Lya's companions, she volunteered immediately. Legolas was the second to volunteer. Then, two others volunteered: Cendyth of Rivendell and Ilentus of Mirkwood. They were two of the best warriors of Middle Earth. Ilentus had been Legolas' best friend since they had been little and they had come to Rivendell together. Cendyth was Elrond's military advisor and was a bit full of himself, but would do anything for battle.  
  
After everyone was acquainted with each other, Elrond informed them what exactly would be happening on the mission and then told them all to get ready for tomorrow, at dawn, they were leaving for Valendrya. Elrond said to Lya that she could contact him and Galadriel by her telepathic communication. When Elrond finished, he dismissed the council. Everyone began to depart from the meeting area. 


End file.
